


My Friend Makoto

by green_orca



Series: By Arrangement [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_orca/pseuds/green_orca
Summary: Haru keeps a watchful eye over his best friend in this Arranged Marriage AU. A quick extract from Haru's thoughts on the developments between Makoto and Sousuke.





	My Friend Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that it has been a while since I last posted anything, I have no excuses other than real life really taking up a lot of time of late. 
> 
> Work, family holiday, family life in general, family illness and then back to work again. All of this has left me little time to really sit down to write and I have been so tired that I really have not had the motivation as I have not been able to see the next steps forward in my main story.
> 
> I do have some ideas, but getting them down in a decent storyline is taking time.
> 
> Anyway, sit back and enjoy this quick extract from Haru's observations of Makoto. I quite enjoyed writing it, please comment on what you think.
> 
> *Un-betaed as normal so if you find any mistakes please comment so I can fix it. Thanks.

* * *

From early on I knew about Makoto’s family tradition of arranged marriages for each child. During school, it would often rear its ugly head like the sword of Damocles hanging over Makoto, time again I would have to remind him that his parents would find his perfect partner, who would compliment him in every way.

And no, it would never be me, we are best friends, almost brothers in how we were raised but never lovers – that is not the relationship we share, despite what others may think. Sometimes, I feel that it would have been easier on both of us if we did feel that way about each other, it would have certainly eased Makoto’s mind. And, I think our parents would have been secretly pleased. But we don’t have those kind of emotions, so I will stay on the sidelines and cheer him on in my own way.

As we entered high school, Makoto had a growth spurt, his height reached one of the tallest in the school and along with it, he filled out. I am comfortable enough with my own feelings to say that Makoto has become a very attractive specimen. The broad shoulders that tapers into a narrow waist, strong back muscles from the hours of training and carrying his siblings, coupled with his soft olive hair and piercing green eyes has made him a sight to behold. This all pales into insignificance when paired with his personality and nature. Makoto, the gentle giant, kind to his peers, strong as the captain of our swim team and a fantastic older brother. All this in one package has made my best friend a popular guy, with both male and female students approaching him to confess. Each confession would bring a subdued Makoto to me due to the guilt he feels for having to reject them.

Most people would not have thought this way and would have dated in secret, Makoto was different, he felt it would be dishonourable to his family, and never showed interest in anyone, although swimming, family and school, as well as the part time work at the pool kept him busy the whole time. This has really helped Makoto to stop worrying about the arranged marriage future, and it has helped keep the number of confessions to a minimum as he is always in the pool or rushing to get home.

However, since returning to school for our final year there have been some small but significant changes in my friend.

I first noticed when we had joint training at Samezuka, it was surprising to see that Yamazaki had joined the school. Although, now I understand that Rin and Yamazaki had been childhood friends, it makes perfect sense. It was during our practices that Makoto would become distracted from what was happening around him, that and the fact that those green eyes had started to follow Yamazaki around the pool. It is interesting to notice that Makoto, being the soft-hearted guy that he is, always fails to realise how good looking he is. He is always taken back by the number of confessions that he receives, so I am not surprised that he has not seen the glances that are coming his way from a certain Samezuka swimmer. I think that I will need to keep an eye on what happens, as there is no love lost between Yamazaki and me.


End file.
